My Little Yogscast
by ShadowsOfYourMind
Summary: it's the Yogscast as ponies well what else do I say. Rated T for the 'colourful-language' that the Yogscast use I put friendship and adventure for the genres but if there was another box Romance would also be there. anyway enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

*My Little Yogscast, My little yogscast ah, ah, ah aha My Little Yogscast, Ahem sorry about that this is an idea I had yesterday and I was sitting on Fan fiction before deciding to start this story so MY LITTLE YOGSCAST.*

"Happy Hearts and hooves day" Martyn smiled bouncing over to his friend Toby "Got the mare anything?" Toby smirked as the earth pony blushed really showing threw his green coat. "Yes I'm off to see her now" he smiled before racing off to meet Kaeyi. Toby trotted on until he saw Honeydew and Xephos chatting further on in the distance. "Hey Toby" Honeydew grinned we were just talking about what Xeph here has got Lomadia" He smiled nudging his friend. Xephos looked up "No we weren't "the unicorn stated. "Anyway catch you later" Xephos smiled cantering off. "Just you and me Toby" Honeydew smiled.

Rythian face hoofed as Zoey spilt the potion for the 3rd time the alicorn (his wings are hidden underneath his cape) cleaned up the mess as the Pegasus looked on and blushed "Oops" She grinned. "Why don't you just go tend to the Mooshrooms " The flustered mage said and his apprentice flew out the room knocking over something on the way "ZOEY" Rythian yelled as a "Sorry" could be heard in the distance. He cleaned up the mess before going to check on their dinosaur friend Tee.

Lomadia finished her shift and went to check on her good friend Kaeyi who was getting ready to meet Martyn. "Hey let me comb your mane, you are too nervous to brush it yourself." She laughed reaching for the brush and combing her friend's mane straight and then curling it at the end she then applied some make-up before standing back and smiling "Perfect" She stated simply as Kaeyi smiled "Thanks Lom, What about Xephos? " Kaeyi asked as Lomadia's eyes widened "One Sec" she said racing off and getting changed before applying some make-up and racing back to see Kaeyi owl hat perched on her head. "Let's go" she smiled and the two friends flew off.

Lalna sighed as he failed another science experiment "Damn" the unicorn stated crossing the instructions out of his notebook. Sjin burst through the door and fell onto the floor "Oops" he exclaimed flapping his wings and standing up right. "What should I get Minty for Hearts and Hooves day?" The Pegasus asked and Lalna chucked him something which he caught with ease "Perfect" he grinned looking down at the red matter morning star in his hands "Cheers Lalna" he smiled before flying off. The unicorn then returned to what he had been doing originally.

Sips sat by his pool as he watched the rain fall he shivered "Go away rain" the Pegasus mumbled as he got up and walked inside the dirt factory. "Delivery" A pony called from outside he got up and opened the door. Sips signed for the package and took it inside. He picked up the letter it read "Hey Sips, you must be lonely this Hearts and Hooves day so here's a present from us all. From Your Friends." Sips opened the parcel and smiled as a little dragon flew out it perched on his shoulder immediately. "I'll call you Charizard" he smiled.

Rythian sighed as he sat down he had tried teaching Zoey magic but she was too clumsy and lost interest quickly. He had got her something for Hearts and Hooves day that he would give too her in person but he was too embarrassed to. So he had made up an excuse to be away from the house when it arrived. As it struck mid-day he raced out the house "See you Zoey" he called before charging off. As soon as he was out of sight of the house he brought his wings out from underneath his cape and gave them a quick flap before carefully putting them away again. He sat down by a tree and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Zoey had objected to Rythian being out of the house but he had insisted that it was very important. She went back inside the house she made herself something to eat just as she was sitting down there was a knock at the door. She got up hoping it was Rythian but she knew it wasn't otherwise he would of walked straight in. She opened the door to see Minty, Lomadia and Kaeyi standing at the door she smiled and welcomed them in. They sat down while she made them some cups of coffee. "So has Rythian got you anything for Hearts and Hooves day?" Lomadia asked. Zoey looked at her surprised "What? No , no and anyway he doesn't like me that way if he did then he would be here now rather than claiming he has something important to do." Zoey said.

"Course he does, Are you kidding me he looks out for you Zoey haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Minty interjected as Zoey sat drinking her coffee. Zoey shook her head "It's only because I'm his apprentice I bet if any of you lot were to take my place he would be like that with you" She stated before sitting back and drinking the rest of her coffee.

The subject changed and they chatted well on into the evening they were only interrupted at 8:00pm when there was a knock at the door. Zoey jumped up and opened the door a pony stood at there with a parcel "Are you Miss Proasheck?" The pony asked and Zoey nodded the pony handed the parcel over and left. Zoey headed back through to the Living Room as the other mares looked at her with expectant faces. "It's from Rythian "She mumbled and Kaeyi squealed "I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it "she chanted." Hold on to your mane Kaeyi we don't know if it's a Hearts and Hooves day present yet do we?" Zoey stated before unwrapping it.

*A/N: Find out next chapter what Rythian has sent Zoey for Hearts and Hooves day AWWWWW. Shadow Out*


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: Right not going to keep you long so just read it- He He, This one is just Rythian and Zoey*

Rythian's horn glowed as he tried to see what was happening at Blackrock he could see four pegasi sitting in the living Room, He groaned the present had arrived but he was hoping Zoey to open it in private "I should of Known Kaeyi, Lomadia and Minty would of come round" He groaned letting the magic go. He trotted away from the clearing before coming to a small area that showed the moon at midnight "Oh Moon so high take me to a place far away where only the Endermen roam under the rule of their great Queen" The Enderborn spoke as there was a purple flash and Rythian was teleported to somewhere far away.

Zoey ripped the package open and gasped she lifted out a few bits and pieces before opening the main present a carefully decorated heart with Rythian written at the top and Zoey at the Bottom. "OH MY GREAT CELESTIA" Kaeyi, Minty and Lomadia screamed as they noticed it was a mat. Zoey unwrapped some other stuff with her name on she ran up to her bedroom and noticed her bed sheet had been changed to say Zoey on it. She opened a letter it had some romantic stuff written in it and the usual guff. "RYTHIAN IS SOOOOO Romantic who knew the great and powerful mage was a big softie." Kaeyi Exclaimed. Zoey's eyes brimmed with tears she got up with a determined look on her face "I need to find him" she stated and ran out the room followed by her friends.

Rythian opened his eyes to see the End stretched out in front of him the Endermen bowed to their prince as the queen flew over. The Alicorn reached out and did something unthinkable he hugged his mother "I missed you" He said as the queen wrapped her wing round him "I missed you too but you best be getting back to Zoey she has unwrapped the present and is coming to find you, visit soon" His mother spoke before flying off and Rythian was teleported back to Earth. He covered his wings quickly. He ran away from the spot resisting the urge to use his wings. He suddenly realised they wouldn't recognise him if he flew. He discarded his cape and took off flying like lightning through the air.

Zoey reached a spot as she saw Rythian's cape on the ground "He's been here" She stated before taking to the skies the others had been following her and they came alongside Zoey as they raced through the skies. Zoey skidded to halt in mid-air "Erm guys, There's something up ahead" She said noticing a pair of familiar purple eyes "Ryth…Ryth…Rythi" She couldn't bring herself to say his name as she stared at what was before her. She slowly found herself bowing as a quiet "Damn" could be heard from the mage. Rythian broke the silence.

"There is no need to bow, I suppose my secret or secrets are exposed" Rythian sighed slowly descending to the trees where they were bowed. He folded his wings against his body and sighed again. "But, But how can you be a prince?" Zoey asked still looking at the Mage before her. "I'm… Enderborn" Rythian stuttered as the 4 ponies before him gasped "Yes I am son to the Queen of the End" He continued hanging his head avoiding Zoey's gaze.

Zoey looked at the mage before turning to Kaeyi, Minty and Lomadia they understood and nodded, they then flew away in silence. "Rythian" She spoke as the alicorn lifted his head and looked at her "Yes?" he asked. "What you gave me for heart's and hooves day is something that will forever be In my heart, Thank You" The Pegasus said as Rythian looked down and did what only could be described as a small purple blush only just noticeable.

The Mage looked up surprised as a muzzle reached his He tensed "Relax" Zoey said before Rythian returned the kiss.

***AWWWWWWW***

Way to ruin moments.

***Sorry Rythian couldn't help it***

You better be sorry.

Zoey pulled away as Rythian blushed again. "Thank You" Zoey smiled before taking to the skies "come on then mister let's get home." Rythian laughed as Zoey smiled it was rare for him to laugh but it was nice sound. Rythian raced Zoey before teleporting to the door and running inside "beat you" he laughed as Zoey crashed into the room. "Hey you used magic not fair" she protested as Rythian conjured up a cape and gently placed it over his wings. They went up to bed Zoey hesitated at the door to her bedroom. "What's the matter?" Rythian asked pausing by her side" Will you sleep with me tonight?" The Pegasus begged and Rythian smiled. He followed her inside before taking his cape off and his mask off he placed them by the bed and climbed in. Slowly they both fell asleep soon after they were in a deep sleep, Rythian's horn glowed and soon a magic purple blanket covered them both.

Zoey rolled over and snuggled into Rythian who wrapped his hooves around her holding her close _'I'm safe'_ she thought with a sigh opening her eyes slightly and seeing the purple blanket over them she gasped silently before looking up at Rythian who slept with his eyes half open. To be honest it looked slightly weird but Zoey just accepted it.

***A/N: So there we have it join me next time for more stuuuuuuffffffffff – SHADOW OUT***


End file.
